Heart's Wager
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: Following the loss of a bet, Hermione must write one of Draco's essays for him. The encounter sparks a series of unexpected events between the two enemies. I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe. Please read and review. Chapter 8 added.
1. Chapter 1

It was very late. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, surprisingly enough, were returning from the library. Since Hermione had refused to help them with any more papers, they had a lot of studying to do. Harry was thinking of how happy he was to be finished; he had not seen Ginny all day. Ron, on the other hand, found himself wishing that Lavender had already gone to bed, a sentiment he did not completely understand. They walked companionably in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden they heard a cry and a group of muffled voices.

"What's all that do you think?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, you want to go check it out?" Harry replied.

"Sure."

They turned down a corridor towards where the noise was coming from. They found Crabbe and Goyle kicking what looked to be a helpless first or second year Ravenclaw boy. Draco Malfoy stood close by, not participating, but not intervening either.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked over; there was malice in his eyes. "Stay out of this Potter, this is prefect business, and sadly Dumbledore didn't choose his pet did he?" He laughed.

"Well I am a prefect, and what you're doing goes against everything in the handbook." Ron stepped in.

"How could I have forgotten the handbook? Look, Timmins here is being punished. I took points away, but it doesn't seem to have done the trick."

"What could this boy possibly have done to you?" Harry asked.

"Well you see Potter, not all of us have a mudblood slave to do our work for us." He laughed when he saw both Harry and Ron prickle. "I asked Timmins to do my Charms essay for me, and I only got an A when I told him specifically that I wanted an O."

"What do you expect when you have a first year student do sixth year work?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I'm in second year." The small blond boy squeaked.

"See, he's in second year. Besides I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever and all that." Draco laughed.

"Blimey mate, I was trying to help you out, know when to stay quiet." Ron looked at the young boy pityingly.

"Enough is enough. I'm going to talk to McGonagall about this." Harry said.

"You would, wouldn't you Potter, always the teachers' pet, never fighting your own battles."

Harry's temper got the better of him. "I could beat you any day Malfoy, just tell me where and when."

"Now, now, lets try to keep things under control." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're the same Weasley, you can't win either. You let so many quaffles in, the Gryffindor team would do better to leave the hoops open."

"I could block any quaffle you throw at me, your arm is so weak."

"Care to put your confidence to the test?"

"Anytime." Ron's skin was turning red and his eyes were blazing.

"What happened to keeping things under control?" Harry asked.

They both ignored him.

"Tomorrow at eight on the pitch?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll be there!"

"Care to make things interesting?" Malfoy asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A wager. If you win, I'll announce to the whole school that you and Potter are the best wizards in the world, and even kiss your feet if you want."

"And if you win?" Ron asked.

"Let's see, what do I want? How about a night of passion with Lavender?"

Ron bristled. "You're mental!"

"No? What about you Potter? Do you have faith in your best friend? Care to wager a night with your girlfriend? I've always had a fondness for redheads."

"If you so much as look at Ginny, I'll…" Harry reached for his wand.

Ron stopped him, "Stay away from my sister Malfoy."

"OK, OK, I've got it, if I win, Granger has to write my next essay for me."

"Done." Ron said quickly.

"Excellent, see you tomorrow. C'mon, I think Timmins has learned his lesson." The three Slytherins laughed and ran down the corridor.

After they had helped Timmins to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry looked at Ron.

"I don't think you should have been so quick to bet Hermione's services. She's not going to like it."

"Why not? She likes school. She'll enjoy writing another essay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean you wagered me in a bet with Malfoy?" Hermione yelled. Her bushy brown hair was escaping her ponytail and falling around her face.

"Hermione, relax. I didn't wager you, just your writing skills. You make it sound like I prostituted you or something."

"Well first of all, I'm not chattel for you to barter with Ronald. Second, you know how cruel he has been to me and how much I loathe him. The fact that you still put me in this position makes me realise how little you care for me or my feelings." She turned and ran upstairs. Ron swore he saw tears in her eyes. He looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I told you." Harry said.

"Yeah, too bad magical bets are binding eh?"

"I'm not sure why we make everything binding. It makes things so complicated."  
"No matter, because I'm going to win." Ron smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RONALD, YOU DIDN'T SAVE ONE GOAL!"

Everyone in the common room looked up as the trio came in, Hermione yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I don't know much about quidditch, but I think Harry should fire you!"

Ron looked at Harry panic stricken.

"Don't worry, I can't fire you, since it wasn't an official match, but play like that against Hufflepuff next week and I might."

"It figures you'd be on her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. But you were pretty awful, and now she does have to go 'serve' Malfoy."

"Don't worry about that he's probably forgotten."

As the words left his mouth an owl tapped on the window. When someone let him in he flew over to Hermione. She took the letter out of its beak and opened it. She scowled as she read it.

"He hasn't forgotten. I'm to meet him in the dungeons tomorrow at seven."

Before either of them could respond she ran upstairs again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione threw herself on her bed and began to cry. _Why am I being so emotional? It's just an essay after all. No big deal. But it's his essay, that loathsome, cruel, incorrigible, atrocious, annoying, very attractive git! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione left her room and made her way down to the common room. Her steps were deliberately slow. Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They both gave her smiles, which she did not return.

"You're going then?" Ron asked.

"I'm still not speaking to you Ronald."

"I know, I just…" He stopped when he saw the harsh look on her face.

Harry cut in, "Would you like us to walk you to the dungeons?"

"No."

"Would you like us to wait up for you?" He tried again.

"Don't bother."

She pushed passed them and made her way to the door.

"I don't know what you're so upset about---it's just an essay for crying out loud---not a death sentence." Ron called after her.

She spun around, her eyes were blazing, "That's just it Ron, you don't understand anything!"

Once she had left, Ron looked at Harry questioningly.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its not enough that you've bartered her off to Malfoy---you have to goad her about it too?"

"What is everyone so upset about? It's just an essay! I'm going to find Lavender. At least she's not so bloody complicated."

Harry watched him go, shaking his head exasperatedly_. Everyone else knows. One day he'll realise it too._ He thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione entered the dungeons and found Draco Malfoy sitting at one of the desks waiting for her.

"You're late Granger."

"The note said seven." She replied just as coldly.

"Yes, and it's 7:01." He laughed. "I just might have to punish you."

"Oh really? And what do you call this?"

"A privilege." He sneered.

"Well if this is a privilege, then by all means bring on the punishment." She retorted.

Draco got up and walked until he was directly in front of her.

"Don't tempt me." He whispered.

He was so close that she could smell his cologne and feel his breath on her face. It took all her strength of will not to shudder.

"Are we going to get started, or are we just going to stand here all night?" She asked.

"Neither." He replied. "You are going to get started, and I'm going to sit here and relax."

"You mean you're going to sit here with me while I write it?"

"Why of course. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Well I thought you'd tell me the topic, and then I could go to the library."

"Oh don't worry, you won't need to go to the library for this---you're an expert." He smiled cruelly.

"Still, I could work a lot faster if you would leave me alone."

"You don't have to work fast."

"Well if you want it done tonight."

"I never said I wanted it done tonight."

"It's not the transfiguration essay due tomorrow."

"No, it's not."

"Then what essay is it?" In spite of herself, a small part of her was afraid she had forgotten to do an assignment.

"If you'd stop talking so much, we could get going."

"Fine."

She sat at a desk and took out her parchment, quill and ink well.

"I'll put the topic on the board."

Draco took out his wand and waved it. Words began to appear. As Hermione read them she began to bristle. By the time the whole title had appeared she was livid.

_**An Insult To Our Race: An Argument For The Enslavement And Eventual Extinction of Half-Breeds And Mudbloods**_

Draco smiled at her reaction. He was having a tough year. He was sure this would be the amusement he needed to do what he had to do.

"Well Granger---aren't you going to get started?"

Hermione did not respond. She was past words. She got up and took out her wand.

"Stu—"

Draco was quicker. In a flash he had his wand pointed at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus."

Her wand flew from her hand and landed near the door. She glared at him.

"Ooh---if looks could kill---too bad they can't, eh Granger?" He laughed.

"Malfoy, I swear, I'm going to…"

"What? What are you going to do? Tell Dumbledore? Tell Potter? Neither of them can help you. Weasley may have been an idiot to bet you in the wager---but he did. There's no getting out of it."

"I'm not writing that essay." She said vehemently

He walked towards her and stopped directly in front of her again.

"Oh yes, you are."

Hermione swung her hand back. Draco caught it and held it firm.

"Careful Granger, you hit me once---there will be consequences if you do it again."

"Let go of me."

He gripped her tighter.

"Why don't you take the rest of tonight to think of what you want to write, and we'll meet here again tomorrow."

"I said let go of me Malfoy!"

He complied, "Wouldn't want to touch a mudblood for to long anyway. I might get contaminated." He smiled.

She spun around and made her way to the door.

"Same time tomorrow Granger?" He called after her.

Hermione's only response was to pick up her wand and shoot a bogey hex at him before she fled the room. He laughed heartily as he whispered "Scourgify" to clean himself up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wish students would stop making magical wagers." Professor McGonagall scowled at Hermione who was seated on the other side of her desk.

"But Professor, I didn't make the wager…there must be something you can do."

"Other than give Weasley detention for his stupidity, I'm afraid there's not."

"But Professor…."

"Miss Granger, I understand your distress, but binding is binding. I'm sure you remember that Mr. Potter did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but he had to compete nevertheless."

"I know Professor, it's just…Malfoy…"

Minerva looked at the girl pityingly. "What is he making you do Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't respond.

"Is it anything dangerous…or…or…sexual?" She asked quietly.

Hermione blushed deeply.

"No, no professor, he's just making me write an essay for him."

"I see." Minerva was relieved. "Well the best advice I can give you is to write it and be done with it."

"Okay Professor."

Hermione got up and went to leave the office.

"Miss Granger…who is the essay for? I'll make sure he receives a terrible mark."

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Thanks Professor, but I'm not sure yet."

"I see, well let me know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione wasn't sure why she hadn't told McGonagall the truth. She just really didn't want to see the pitying look on her face. She was sitting on her bed holding another letter in her lap.

I'm guessing that McGonagall told you there was nothing to be done.

See you tomorrow.

DM.

Hermione crumpled the letter and screamed into her pillow in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After he had sent the note, Draco paced around his bedchamber. He couldn't explain it, but he was really looking forward to tomorrow. He told himself it was just out of cruelty.

_I'm just happy to be giving the Mudblood what she deserves._ He thought to himself. He shook his head. _Never mind that she had smelt delicious and that her hand in his had been wonderfully soft._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The boys were stuffing as much food into their mouths as possible since quidditch practice was due to start in minutes. Hermione had some mashed potatoes on her fork, but she wasn't eating. Instead, she was glaring across the hall at Draco Malfoy. He was sitting surrounded by admirers, as usual, smiling smugly at some "clever" remark he had just made. _What's so special about him anyway? So what if he's a pureblood…a cruel, heartless pureblood with gorgeous blond hair and haunting grey eyes. _As the thought entered Hermione's head, those same eyes gazed across the room and fixated on her. Mortified, Hermione ducked her head down and crammed the potatoes into her mouth. _I can't believe I'm even thinking about him…_

"Hermione…earth to Hermione…we have to go to practice." Hermione shook her head and looked up to see Harry staring at her expectantly.

"Right, well have fun you two---I'm off to the library." She was gone before either of them could respond.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. With all the work she had to do, the time sped by and soon it was 6:55. The time she had been dreading was fast approaching. With an angry snort and a heavy heart she made her way to the dungeons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sat on a desk waiting. He was absent-mindedly causing some books to fly around the room. They fell to the floor with an ominous crash as he jumped to his feet when Hermione entered the room.

"You're late again Granger. Aching for that punishment are you? I saw you staring at me today." He smirked.

"The only thing I'm 'aching' for is your extinction." She smiled sweetly.

"Extinction---I'm glad you're on topic Granger."

Hermione scowled. "I only came down here to tell you that there is no way in hell I'm writing that essay, so you can forget about it."

"Oh---but I can't. Didn't McGonagall explain it to you?"

"She said that there would be consequences if I didn't comply, but I don't care. Nothing in the world will make me write something so foul." She glared at him.

He glared back. "Your integrity is touching---but it's up to the winner of the bet to set the consequences, and trust me---I've dreamt up something even more 'foul' than the essay."

He walked towards her until his six-foot frame was towering over her small one. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Hermione didn't flinch or blink. "Can you?" She asked.

Draco let out a cold laugh. "Very well Granger. Have it your way. You will be at my feet begging for a respite before tomorrow ends---mark my words." He shoved passed her banging her shoulder roughly as he left her alone in the dungeons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to look at the clock. _Oh my goodness! I'm late for Defence Against The Dark Arts! How could I have overslept? I never oversleep!" _She got up and dressed in a flash. She ran to the classroom and opened the door as quietly as she could. If she was lucky they would be practicing spells and the room would be in a ruckus---the room was silent as she entered it. Everyone had their heads bent over there desks.

Professor Snape looked up as she entered the room. "You're late Miss Granger."

"I know Professor, I apologise, I…"

"Save your excuses. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Twenty?" Ron exclaimed. "Crabbe came in two seconds ago and you only took five."

"Five, what an excellent idea Mr. Weasley, make that Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

Ron scowled.

"Professor…I…"

"Like I said Miss Granger, no excuses. As it happens there is a pop quiz in session. However, since you don't think coming to class on time is worth getting out of bed. You shall not write it. You will receive a mark of zero instead."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Zero---professor?"

"Yes, perhaps it will teach you a lesson. Now take your seat and read silently until everyone else is finished."

Hermione knew better than to argue. She did as she was told. She stared blankly at her book willing the tears that were welling up in her eyes not to fall. She scratched absentmindedly at her wrist. The spot continued to itch, and when she looked down she saw an angry welt. She was slightly alarmed, but soon was distracted when other parts of her body began to itch as well. Before she could stop herself she was scratching every place she could reach. People around her were giving her odd looks. She raised her hand, for a while Snape ignored her, but eventually he responded.

"What is it now, Miss Granger?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Hmm…isn't that convenient, I don't think so. Weasley products are not going to work on me."

'Please---Professor!" Her voice sounded desperate.

"Very well. Get out of my sight."

She got up and ran out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Madame Pomphrey was astounded. No matter what she tried the welts would not disappear. If anything they seemed to be getting worse.

"Child, can you think of anything you ate, or a poisonous plant you might have touched?"

"No---I don't know. It just happened all of a sudden."

"Okay dear, well you have a visitor, so why don't you just try and relax."

Draco Malfoy walked in and laughed at the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see how my essayist was doing didn't I?"

"Go away."

"Come now, I even brought you a get-well card. See? 'To everyone's favourite mud-blood---please get better soon so you can write the essay like I asked.'

Hermione grabbed the card and ripped it to shreds.

"You did this! If you want me to get better so much, tell Madame Pomphrey how to cure it."

Draco walked to the bedside and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

He didn't release her. Oh but Granger---this is still in the beginning stages. No wonder you haven't asked my help yet. See you in a few hours. He left the wing.

Even though she was scratching furiously, Hermione thought to herself. _Is a rash really the best you can do Malfoy?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room after being released from the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had been waiting for her and ran to greet her.

"Sorry we couldn't visit we"---they stopped short.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione---your face."

"Very funny Ronald, I know I have a rash, so what?"

"It's not a rash Hermione." Harry said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared at the shocked expressions on Harry and Ron's faces.

"What do you mean it's not a rash of course it's a rash."

"No it's not Hermione look…accio mirror."

Within seconds Hermione's hand mirror came flying down the stairs and landed in Harry's hand. He held it up for her to gaze in. Hermione gave a startled scream and burst into tears. The word 'mudblood' was written across her forehead and covering her cheeks were words like, 'vermin,' 'disgrace' and 'animal.' Hermione felt numb, as if in a trance she wordlessly lifted her sleeves. Her arms were covered with sentences that would only be found in the essay she was doomed to write.

"Hermione?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't make a sound. She stared at them blankly.

"Hermione…who would do this to you?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

"Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. She slowly began to tell them the story of the consequences of the bet and the essay Malfoy wanted her to write. When she finished both Harry and Ron were livid.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry said.

"Not if I kill him first." Ron jumped in. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's fine Ron, it does no good to place blame at this point. And thank you so much for caring, but I'm going to take care of this myself."

'Like hell you are…c'mon Harry."

Before Hermione could stop them, they dashed out of the common room. She heaved a sigh and followed them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy was strolling the halls on the second floor looking for first years to torment. He was feeling a lot of pressure at the moment and terrorizing others was the only way he knew how to relieve the stress. He was lost in thought. _I've just got to do it…if I don't do it…I have to do it. _He was caught completely by surprise when Harry Potter grabbed him and threw him against a wall.

"Oi…what are you…" His words were cut off as Ron Weasley punched him in the nose---hard.

"What did you do to Hermione?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play stupid Malfoy, you've put some sort of spell on her and you're going to remove it."

"Oh that…why didn't you say so?" He smiled smugly.

"Take it off!" Ron yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Thanks to you," he gestured to Ron, "Hermione has to do what I ask, and I asked her to write the essay. Until she does---well let's just say she'll continue to be a human billboard."

"Not if we have anything to do with it."

Harry and Ron proceeded to knock some sense into Draco. Ron held him while Harry pummelled him in the stomach. Still, he showed no sign of relenting. By the time Hermione found them, his nose was bleeding profusely and he was almost unconscious.

"Boys stop!" She yelled.

"Stay out of this Hermione! We've got it under control!" Harry said.

"This isn't the way---you have to stop!"

"Why are you defending him?" Ron looked at her coldly.

"I'm not---but if you kill him, you'll both end up in Azkaban. Please, enough is enough, I can take it from here."

"She's right Ron, we've taken it to far. C'mon."

"Fine!" Ron let go of Malfoy, who fell to the floor. "It better be gone by tomorrow Malfoy." He have him one last kick.

"Ron!" Ron looked at Hermione and shook his head. Then reluctantly, at Harry's prodding he turned back towards the common room.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry asked.

"In a minute---you two go ahead."

"Hermione…"

"Ron, just go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Harry and Ron were out of sight Hermione walked over to Malfoy. He was lying on the stone floor---and he wasn't moving. She knelt down next to him and moved his arm that was covering his face. Blood was pouring out of his nose and tendrils of hair were covering his eyes. Before she could stop herself she pushed them away and gently stroked his forehead. She gasped as his eyes shot open and he grasped her wrist.

"I should have known you'd sick your two lapdogs on me."

"I didn't tell them to do anything. In fact, I stopped them from killing you."

"Really? I didn't know you cared so much." He sneered.

"I don't!" She said coldly.

"You said yourself, you came to my rescue."

"No, I just prevented my two best friends from ruining their lives on my account."

"And yet, here you are stroking my forehead. What makes you think I want a mudblood's pity anyway?" He let out a small laugh.

Hermione wrestled her hand from his grasp and stood up. She drew her wand and pointed it at him.

"You are despicable."

" Are you going to curse me? Come on---do it---I dare you."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly. The spell was on the tip of her tongue. It took all her strength of will not to conjure it. Finally she lowered her wand.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." He slowly got to his feet.

"On the contrary, I just don't believe in hitting people when they're down."

"How very noble of you---no wonder you're in Gryffindor."

"Listen Malfoy, I want you to remove the spell."

"Well there are a lot of things I want too---you can't always get what you want."

"I'm not writing that essay."

"Suit yourself---to be honest I think you could make this look work."

Hermione gripped her wand again.

"Easy Granger---a wand's no good unless you're willing to use it."

"A duel."

"What?"

"You and me tomorrow night."

"You want to fight me?"

"No, I'm going to beat you. And when I do---you're going to remove this foul spell and release me from the bond of the bet."

"And if I win?"

"You won't---tomorrow in the dungeons at nine." She pushed passed him.

"You know what they say Granger. When you play with fire there's a chance you'll get burned."

She didn't turn around. "Tomorrow Malfoy."

"Tomorrow, indeed." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The news that Hermione Granger was going to take on Draco Malfoy spread like wildfire. Would-be bookies were taking bets, and other ambitious students were attempting to convince the populace that the tickets that they happened to be selling were necessary to attend. Many first-years were scrambling around trying to find out where it was going to be held. Most didn't know who Hermione Granger was, but they all knew Draco Malfoy, and they didn't want to miss the chance to see him pulverized. With all the students abuzz, it was a wonder that none of the teachers caught wind of what was going to take place.

"This is ridiculous. You're not going to fight Malfoy!"

"Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do Ron?"

Harry decided to cut in, seeing as he had heard this argument over one hundred times already.

"Hermione, Ron has a point, fighting Malfoy could be dangerous for you."

She glared at him. "Harry!"

"But…" He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "we can't stop you."

"Oh, yes we can!" Ron said.

"No, we can't…she has a right to make her own decisions."

"Thank-you Harry, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare."

"What we can do, is go get McGonagall if it goes to far." Harry told Ron as she walked up to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

Hermione had gone to the dungeons early. She had a number of ideas on how to win the duel. She didn't know whether or not Malfoy had mastered silent spells yet, so she figured she would start with a silence hex, just to buy her some time. It wasn't long before the dungeons started filling with spectators. Harry and Ron found her and tried one last time to convince her to reconsider. Malfoy who entered followed by his entire Slytherin entourage distracted them. He had a smug look on his face, and it wouldn't have been that shocking if he had stopped to sign a few autographs.

"Ready Granger?"

"Whenever you are." She met his gaze without flinching.

Pansy Parkinson sauntered forward and clung to Malfoy possessively.

"Pulverize her Draco. Oh, and make it quick, I don't want this to take all night."

"Don't worry love, this will only take a minute. Give me a kiss for luck."

"I'm not going to kiss you in front of all these people." She batted her eyelashes coyly.

"C'mon baby…"

"Only if you ask nicely."

Hermione didn't know how much more she could take without vomiting, plus she had a lot of studying to do.

"If you two are finished verbally copulating, perhaps we can get this over with?" She asked with mock sweetness.

Pansy glared at her, "Watch your mouth Granger…."

"Now pet, let me handle this, it is what we're here for after all." Malfoy stepped forward, "lets do this."

"Finally." Hermione said.

They each stepped forward, bowed, and drew their wands. As soon as the niceties had been observed. Malfoy shouted,

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione dodged the spell, and shouted, "Silencio."

Malfoy, who had been expecting her to stun him, or attempt to disarm him, was caught off guard. He stopped moving, and tried to speak, somewhat pathetically. It was clear he had yet to master silent spells; Hermione, on the other hand, had. She didn't waste any time. In seconds, she had him stunned and growing a pair of antlers. She doused him with a few well-aimed bat-bogey hexes. Taking time to send Ginny Weasley, who had helped her practice them earlier, a smile. There were cheers from much of the crowd, and boos from the rest. There was no way it could be that easy though. Pansy sprang forward, and freed Malfoy from the silence hex. In a normal duel, that would not have been allowed. But this obviously was not a normal duel. Malfoy rushed forward, and there was no time to worry about rules.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione managed to doge the spell again, but just barely. She sent a stretching hex his way, but he easily moved.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Hermione, look out!" Ron shouted.

Before she could move, she was hit. She fell to the floor. Malfoy came and stood over her.

"I'd say were done, wouldn't you?"

It took almost all of her strength, but Hermione managed to silently break the spell.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy?"

She slowly got to her feet and redrew her wand.

"Levicorpus!" Malfoy was again caught off guard, and was soon suspended into midair.

The crowd burst into laughter.

"Now we're finished. When I let you down, you're going to remove this hideous curse off me right?" Hermione smiled.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

Hermione turned and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway. Her concentration broke and Malfoy fell to the ground.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!"

"Mr. Malfoy stop at once!" Snape was attempting to make his way through the crowd. Draco paid now attention. He charged at Hermione.

"Crucio!"

Hermione felt a blinding pain and fell to the ground.

"Crucio!" Draco repeated.

Hermione's screams filled the room, but she couldn't hear them, all she could, see, hear, and feel, was the pain.

"MALFOY THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Snape yelled.

Ron reached him first however, and knocked him to the ground. Harry went to Hermione and tried to help her up.

"Nobody leaves this room." Snape said. He immediately put locks on the doors.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked.

A timid first year stepped forward, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are duelling Professor."

"Obviously." Snape sneered.

"Whatever for?"

"I wanted him to remove the curse he had put on me." Hermione whispered.

"Ah yes, your face, that is unfortunate isn't it? However true it may be…."

Harry and Ron bristled.

Snape continued, "There will be detentions handed out for this."

"Detention? Detention? The bastard used one of the unforgivables on her and you're giving him detention?" Harry yelled.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear--both Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger will receive detention."

"You're giving her detention? She was tortured!" Ron said, incredulous.

"Yes, but she too, broke school rules. Duels are strictly forbidden, they will both be punished."

"When Dumbledore hears about this…." Snape cut Harry off.

"He's not going to hear about this, because none of us are going to tell him."

"There's almost fifty witnesses, someone is going to tell him."

Snape turned to the mass of students. "Obliviate."

"There, now that will not be a problem. Now, if you don't want things to get very, very difficult, I suggest you forget about this as well. I will see you tomorrow night for your detention Miss Granger. Draco, my office--NOW!"

When everyone had left, Harry and Ron helped Hermione back to the common room.

"I don't care what Snape says, I'm telling Dumbledore about this." Harry said.

"No, don't. He's got enough to worry about. I'll go to detention, after all, how bad can one detention be?"

* * *

Draco returned to his room after receiving almost an hour-long lecture from Snape. About how irresponsible he had been. About how he had a mission to complete, about how Snape wouldn't be able to bail him out again. Mulling it over, he tried to get to sleep.

"After that mouthful, how bad can one detention be?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe.

The dungeon was dark when Hermione arrived, early as usual, so she was surprised that Malfoy was already there. He had pushed some desks together and was lounging casually on them. Eager to get this night over with, Hermione walked in and sat as far from him as possible. Neither of them said a word, however, they did glare furiously at each other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. The two delinquents didn't have long to wait. Snape strode into the dungeon right on time.

"Good-evening." He said

When neither teenager responded, he repeated with a voice that emphasized his authority, "Good-evening."

"Good-evening professor." They both responded dutifully.

'Sit up Malfoy, I want to get things started." Snape barked.

Draco slowly sat up and began to put the desks back into place, flicking his wand as slowly as possible. Snape ignored his insolence and walked to the center of the room. A cauldron quickly appeared in front of him followed swiftly by two glasses, which hovered expectantly in front of the two students. Hermione reached out and took hers hesitantly,

"What is this about professor?"

"Well Miss Granger, I didn't think the traditional 'write lines until you fall asleep' detention would work in this situation. We're going to do things a little differently tonight. You're both going to take a potion--one that you Miss Granger are quite familiar with in fact." Snape sneered ever so slightly.

Hermione gasped, "You can't be serious!"

Draco did not like being out of the loop. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Hermione was so shocked; she momentarily forgot that she wasn't speaking to this particular boy, "Polyjuice Potion." She said simply.

"Polyjuice Potion…" Draco repeated.

Still in shock, Hermione preceded to explain, "It causes the drinker to take the form of another…"

"I know what it is!" Draco snapped. "But the idea is ludicrous, I won't have any part in it."

"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy, you will partake, or face the consequences. With your father in Azkaban, you no longer possess your usual bargaining chips, do you?" Snape's eyes were practically gleaming with pleasure.

"If you expect me to turn into a mudblood…." Draco was fuming.

"That is exactly what I expect Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you would both be so kind as to place one of your hairs in each other's glasses, we can begin."

Once the two students had followed orders, Snape filled each glass with the thick, unappetizing, mixture and sent them into conveniently placed cubicles. Soon after the glasses were brought to their lips, Hermione and Draco felt terribly, mind-numbingly ill. Then, the transformation began. When it was completed, Snape practically pushed them out the door.

"I doubled the dose, so you should have at least two hours. Go, explore, and don't even think about hiding in your rooms, I've made that impossible…. do have fun." Snape burst into laughter as he slammed the door behind them.

--

Draco was furious. He could not believe that Snape would do this to him, especially when taking into consideration their arrangement this year. He had turned in the opposite direction of Granger as soon as humanly possible, and was now stalking down a dark corridor. It was impossible to describe how alien it felt to be a teenage girl, particularly this one. Although he was incredibly thankful that Granger didn't wear heels. He didn't understand the point of the detention. Snape didn't seem to be the type of person to preach the 'take a walk in the other person's shoes' philosophy; in fact he was sure Snape hated Granger almost as much as he did. _Well, he is only a half-blood_, he thought to himself. _Speaking of dirty blood_, _I wonder what Granger is doing? Making herself at home in the Slytherin common room no doubt. _He scowled. Then the thought that would occur to every sixteen year-old boy, if trapped in female body, occurred to Draco. _I wonder what Granger is hiding? _He glanced quickly to make sure no one was around and then he deftly began undoing the buttons of the blouse. He laughed coldly when he saw a pink bra with a pygmy puff on it. A peek under the skirt revealed matching bottoms. _Oh this is too good_, he thought. However, when he glimpsed what was underneath the bra, his laughter stopped. Staring down at Hermione's breasts, Draco was undoubtedly aroused, a fact that infuriated him. There was no way he could be attracted to Hermione Granger. Everything about the mudblood disgusted him…or should. He began buttoning the blouse back up, but then he got an idea. He glanced at his watch.

"I'll show her." He said aloud, and smiled cruelly.

Draco made his way to the great hall where the majority of students were eating dessert. Without a second thought he stripped out of Hermione's clothes and walked in. For a moment no one noticed him, but soon there were whispers and pointing, which erupted into catcalls. Draco smiled in satisfaction, all eyes were on him. _Excellent_. He thought.

He skipped confidently through the hall, stopping every once in a while to do a dramatic turn. It wasn't long before he saw Potter and Weasley making their way over to him. As they got closer he noticed that they were both blushing furiously. He smiled again.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

Ron couldn't speak, but nor could he stop himself from glancing at Hermione over and over again.

"Relax boys, I've decided to let loose." Draco smiled.

"Don't you think this is going a little overboard? McGonagall is going to kill you." Harry said. He was doing his best to keep his eyes on the ground--and failing.

"I don't care."

"What has gotten into you?" Ron finally managed to form words.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Draco winked, enjoying their obvious discomfort, and turned to leave the hall. He paused to wave at the crowd before he made his exit. The cheers and guffaws echoed through the heavy wood doors. He burst into laughter, and laughed longer than he had in months. _Brilliant, simply brilliant._

--

Hermione had to pee. Something she certainly wasn't going to do while trapped in Draco Malfoy's body. Not only was she worried she would not be able to figure out the mechanics, she didn't want to subject herself to _that _part of Malfoy. Or maybe she did, and that was the problem. Hermione didn't have long to brood. When she first heard the shrill shriek of "Draco!" behind her, she ignored it, but then remembered that the person was talking to her. She turned slowly and groaned. Pansy Parkinson was making her way towards her at lightening speed.

"Draco, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" Hermione said dully.

"Someone streaked through the Great Hall." Pansy laughed.

Hermione was not even remotely interested. "Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes, and you'll never guess who it was!" Pansy looked triumphant.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Guess!" Pansy prodded.

"You just said I wouldn't be able to guess." Hermione pointed out woodenly.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Pansy pouted, and Hermione thought she might gag. "Fine I'll tell you--it was Granger!"

Hermione eyes widened. "What?" She practically yelled.

"See I told you, it was spectacular. I don't know what came over her; she came in and started prancing around. I can't believe you missed it."

_That son of a bitch_, Hermione thought to herself. "Neither can I." She said simply.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Pansy looked at her suggestively.

_Uh-oh_, Hermione searched frantically for an excuse. "Actually I have to work on that Charms paper."

"Don't be ridiculous." Pansy pouted again, "We haven't had any alone time in ages. You're always so busy…and I get lonely." She purred.

Hermione actually tasted vomit in the back of her throat.

"I can't--sorry."

"I'm sure I can change your mind." Before Hermione knew what was happening, Pansy's arms were around her neck and she was attempting to pull her head down. _No, this is too much. There is nothing in the world that would possess me to kiss Pansy Parkinson. Wait a minute…_

Hermione used the extra strength that Draco's body provided to push Pansy away and remove her arms from her person.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Well actually, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while." Hermione said quickly.

"About what?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Pansy turned a strange shade and tears sprang into her eyes.

"You heard me." Hermione said coldly.

"Why?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked. "Because I'm tired of being your claim to popularity and…"

"Draco…" Pansy clutched at Hermione.

"And…" Hermione continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "kissing you is about as arousing as making out with a hippogriff."

Pansy slapped Hermione across the face--hard.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! Don't think you can have me back tomorrow. You've lost your chance." Pansy burst into tears and turn and ran down the hall.

Even though her face stung something awful, Hermione smiled, she was very pleased with herself.

--

Their instructions were to make their way back to the dungeons when the potion was about the to run out. When they got there Snape was waiting for them. When they had both returned to their own forms, he smiled.

"So did you two have fun?"

"That was the most pointless detention ever. What were we supposed to have learned?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was aiming for tolerance, but I'm not picky, I'll settle for my personal amusement." Snape smiled.

"Ugh." Hermione turned and left.

Draco caught up with her, "Come now Granger, tonight wasn't a complete waste. I heard you made quite the debut as the poster child for pureblood domination and shall we say the right to forgo clothes?" He laughed.

"You're going to pay for this."

"So you keep saying, yet I'll still sleep like a baby tonight."

"Alone…" Hermione mused.

"What?" Draco asked.

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "Why don't you ask Pansy?" She smiled sweetly and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hey Everyone! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy it!

--

Draco did not think things could possibly get any worse. First of all, he was plotting the murder of the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever had, and it was not going well. Second, his longtime girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was no longer speaking to him after someone had dumped her while inhabiting his body. Now to top it all off, Gryfindor had won the quidditch match--his life officially sucked.

He was stalking down a dark corridor--something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He was trying to avoid running into Snape, who would not be pleased that he had not made any progress with his task. Why did the Dark Lord choose him to do this? He was only sixteen years old! _I don't want to be a murderer. _He thought to himself.

Draco was distracted from his thoughts when the door he was walking past flew open. Someone came out quickly and slammed the door behind them. They began crying hysterically. Draco recognized the person--it was Granger. He followed her down the corridor.

--

Hermione was beside herself. She had been in love with Ronald Weasley since the first day she had seen him on the Hogwarts Express, dirty nose and all. For five years she had contented herself with being his best friend. When he had become jealous over her relationship with Viktor Krum, she had allowed herself to hope. That hope had grown stronger this year, when it seemed he wanted her to invite him to Slughorn's Christmas Party. But she was wrong. He didn't want her--he had made that perfectly clear when he had chose to swap spit with Lavender Brown in front of the whole common room! Lavender Brown of all people! _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, Hermione thought to herself_. I can't believe I helped him get on the quidditch team! _

"Hey Granger, what's wrong?"

Hermione cringed. "Not now Malfoy!"

"Did you fail a test?"

"I'm serious Malfoy--back off!" She turned and glared at him.

--

Draco had been planning on taunting her mercilessly but the desperation in her face made him stop.

"Really, what's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business! Go away!"

"If you tell me, I'll remove the spell."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, suit yourself." Draco turned in the direction he had come.

--

Hermione didn't know why she called out to him. She knew he wasn't going to remove the spell.

"Wait!"

"Well?" Draco smiled at his victory.

"I'm just tired of being invisible."

"You're invisible? How come I can see you?" Draco asked, being deliberately dense.

"Oh never mind!" Hermione was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Ok…let me guess. You're in love with Potter, but he's still crying over Cho Chang?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"That's it isn't it? What do all you girls see in him? So he's 'the boy who lived.' Who cares? He didn't even have to do anything!"

"It's not Harry." Hermione said quietly. She was trying to get herself under control.

"Not Potter? Then who…not Weasley?"

Hermione remained silent.

"You've got to be kidding! Even a mudblood should have better taste than that!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What do you mean, I've been in love."

"Ha!"

"Hey, just because you ruined it for me doesn't mean it wasn't real!"

Hermione began laughing. "Why are we having this conversation?"

The bizarreness of it suddenly made Draco laugh too. "I have no idea!"

If anyone had come upon the scene at that moment, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Sworn enemies Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were alone in a corridor together, laughing like they were the best of friends.

"So how do you know Weasley doesn't feel the same way?"

"I just saw him snogging Lavender Brown."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I set a flock of birds on him."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

They fell silent. But strangely, neither moved to leave. They stayed facing each other in the dark corridor. After several minutes had passed, Draco spoke.

"You know, I could hit on Lavender if you want. There's no way she could stay with him if I was interested."

"Your humbleness is astounding."

"I'm just saying it like it is."

"But I thought Pansy was your one and only love."

"Shut up."

Hermione chuckled again. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"You're not the only one with problems you know. I have actual ones."

"Yeah, I don't have any real problems." Hermione lifted the sleeve of her blouse and pointed to the words marring her skin.

"That's nothing, there are things I have to do. Responsibilities I have to fulfill."

--

For some reason, Hermione knew he was being serious. She took a few steps towards him.

"Like what?"

"None of your business!"

"Fine!" Hermione turned on her heel, echoing his earlier actions. She gasped when she felt him grab her arm and turn her to face him.

"Wait!"

--

She was waiting for him to speak. He was still holding her arm. She was standing close to him now. Even in the darkness of the corridor he could see that her eyes were puffy from crying. He could see directly into them, and for once, they weren't judging. All of a sudden it was too much. It was too easy, the conversation to natural. He shouldn't be talking to her. It went against the very rules of nature. He was a Malfoy--a pureblood. She should disgust him. She did disgust him. _Then why haven't you let go of her arm?_ A tiny voice in the back of his head asked. He quickly released her.

"I have to go!"

Before she could respond he was gone.

--

When she woke, Hermione still wasn't sure what had happened the night before. She had told Malfoy about her problems, and they had had a conversation, like civilized people. What's more, is during that brief time, she hadn't wanted to tear his head off. She had seen something in him, before he had run off abruptly. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, his eyes were almost pleading, and a plea from Draco Malfoy is the last thing she expected. _Why did I talk to him for so long?_ She asked herself. _He treats me like an animal! Not last night._ A tiny voice in the back of her head stipulated.

She made her way to the Great Hall and sat with Harry and Ron.

"Morning Hermione."

"Hello boys."

"So you're still speaking to me?" Ron looked pleased.

Before she could respond, Malfoy was at the table.

"Are you lost Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, I just wanted to return something to Granger."

He pulled a bra--her pink bra with a pygmy puff on it from his pocket and twirled it on his finger.

"I figured you'd want this back." He said casually.

Hermione grabbed it quickly and shoved it in her own pocket.

Ron was practically choking on his bangers and mash. He spit it out.

"What the hell are you doing with her bra?" He shouted.

"Jealous?" Malfoy winked and walked away.

Hermione looked into the two questioning faces before her and swiftly ran from the Great Hall.

--

Draco couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't understand why he had done it. It was against everything he had been taught. He cursed under his breath. What was wrong with him?

--

Hermione ran to her room and hastily took the bra out of her pocket. She was about to throw it in the hamper, when something caught her eye. There was writing on the inside of one of the cups.

"_Tonight. Same place."_

"Oh dear." Hermione said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was pretty sure everyone was wrong about her being the "brightest witch of her age." After all if she were so bright, would she be standing in a dark corridor at night waiting for the bane of her existence who had recently cursed her? Definitely not! But that's exactly what she was doing. _Idiot!_ She thought to herself. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger…."

Hermione scowled when she recognized Blaise Zabini. "What in Merlin's name do you want?"

"So sour a greeting from such a sweet girl…." He reached out as if to touch her and Hermione took a step back.

"I thought your lot didn't associate with muggleborns…" She hoped her voice didn't portray how nervous she suddenly was.

"I don't! But after your performance in the Great Hall the other night, I'm willing to make an exception…."

He put his hand around her waist and drew her towards him, pressing his mouth hard against hers. Hermione fought to gag. She began pummeling her fists against his chest. He looked down at her.

"Granger, this is a one time offer…"

"Consider your offer rejected!" She spat.

"Now don't be hasty, I'm sure a girl as uptight as you could use a little release."

Hermione tried to reach for her wand but he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her again. His hands reached into her blouse and began roughly groping her breasts. Hermione was starting to think she might really be in trouble when someone interrupted the assault.

"Blaise!"

Hermione had never been so glad to hear Draco Malfoy's voice in her life. Blaise released her and turned toward Draco.

"Hey mate, you want in on the fun?" He slapped her casually on the rear.

Hermione was about to reach for her wand again but what happened next shocked her into inaction. Without a word, Malfoy strode forward and punched Baise with all his might. Blaise stumbled backwards and then caught his balance.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He shouted at Draco?

"I think you should leave." Draco said shortly.

"Man, if you want the slumming all to yourself, just say so next time." He scowled and turned on his heel without giving Hermione another glance.

Neither Hermione nor Draco spoke for a number of minutes after he had left. Finally Hermione took a step towards him.

"I…"

Draco interrupted her, "Your blouse is…"

Hermione looked down and realized that her blouse was torn and she was quite exposed. She blushed scarlet and tried feebly to cover herself up.

Draco took out his wand and waved it, her blouse instantly righted itself.

"Thank you." She said somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't mention it."

She walked toward him, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He took a step back, "what was that for?"

"I just…" She faltered, "I should go…."

"Don't."

He lifted her chin upwards and pressed his lips softly against hers. Of their own accord her arms reached up and wound around his neck. After a moment Draco pulled away and in the next instant Hermione's head caught up with her. She slapped Malfoy across the face, shocking both of them; her hand flew to her mouth.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What the hell?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"For a moment at least you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was…"

"Well you certainly have an odd way of showing it."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing…although, I seem to remember warning you there would be consequences if you slapped me again."

Hermione was slightly worried until she realized he was smiling.

"Consequences?" She asked softly.

He bent his head toward hers again; his lips were almost touching hers when she pulled away.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Well Granger, if you don't know…"

"I'm serious Malfoy, I mean, we of all people, don't do this sort of thing together."

"What sort of things do we do?" He seemed amused that she was so perplexed.

"We ignore, we yell, we duel, we curse each other, she held out her arms for emphasis…we certainly don't snog in the corridor! We…we…."

"Hate each other?" He suggested.

"Exactly."

Draco had fully intended to kiss her again, but then her words got passed his raging hormones and seeped into his brain.

"You're right Granger. I don't know what came over me. Momentary lapse of judgment…in fact I think you must have put a love spell on me."

"Oh please." She scoffed.

"Can't keep your feelings under control eh?" He said in his usual condescending tone.

"Glad you're back to your old self, delusional, but yourself." She shot him a small smile.

"Good-night Malfoy."

She turned and walked quickly, determined to get back to the common room before anything even more ridiculous happened.

--

When Draco woke up the next morning he was certain he must have dreamed the events of the previous night---there was no way he had kissed Granger of his own accord. Yet he could still feel her lips on his, they had seemed to mold perfectly to his. _What am I thinking? The pressure must be getting to me. Attracted to Granger? Impossible!_

Yet as the day went on, he couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how much he tried to fight it. When days turned into a week, he decided he better take decisive action, so he could get back to being himself. _I just have to get her out of my system. She's like a virus. I've been contaminated. That's all. _

--

He found her right where he knew she'd be, in the library, with her nose buried in a book.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now Malfoy, I'm busy."

"It's important." He insisted.

"Are you going to remove the curse?" She asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"Not a chance."

"Then, it's not important enough."

He took his wand and manipulated the words on the pages to say what he wanted them to.

"_For some ungodly reason, which I can't fathom, I can't stop thinking about you."_

When Hermione read them her eyes popped open.

"Are you crazy?" She demanded.

"Obviously." He said wryly.

"Well, what is it you want?"

"Have you been thinking about me?"

Hermione blushed but didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, what on earth do you want?"

"Since, this is the worst case scenario for both of us, I think the best thing is to get rid of these unwanted sentiments permanently."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"By giving, our very, very misguided hormones exactly what they want."

Hermione blushed deeper, "you can't possibly be suggesting…."

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Well you're out of your mind!"

"My sanity is not the topic we are discussing."

"I'm not going to do it."

"I think you'll change you're mind."

"Don't hold your breath."

"If you consent, and it works, I will remove the spell. I'll even make an unbreakable vow if you want."

Hermione considered his proposal, something that she never thought she would do.

"How," she finally said, "do you know that this is the best way to handle things. I mean, I'm sure the feelings, if you can call them that, will just go away on there own.

"No, they won't." He said matter-of-factly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, insane as it is, I want you. And I always have to get what I want."

"You're mental!"

He ignored her quip.

"Well?" He asked pointedly.

"Where do you want to do this?" Hermione couldn't believe she was saying it, but getting the curse lifted was her top priority.

"The Room of Requirement. It's the only place to ensure complete privacy. I don't want anyone finding out about this—ever!"

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone!" She shot back.

"Excellent. See you tonight. Ten shall we say?"

He left her, completely stunned, amid her pile of books.


End file.
